


Let's Forget

by ForgottenDream12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: Tony didn't mean for it to happen, but he was flirty sober let alone drunk.





	Let's Forget

When JARVIS let the light from the windows shine into the room, Tony threw a hand over his face and groaned. “I hate you, J.” The AI didn’t respond like he normally would and he frowned into his arm. Pulling it away he found himself staring up at the ceiling. “What’s wro-”

He didn’t finish his sentence before he finally took notice of the weight that he felt pressing his leg into the mattress. That’s all it took for last night to come rushing back to the forefront of his mind. He had been guzzling drink after drink until he was near blackout drunk. Thor had brought his Asgardian ale to the party but even Tony had known to stay clear of that. Everyone else was just as wise. Except for Steve whose only option to get anywhere close to buzzed was that ale.

Turning his head slowly, his eyes caught on the blonde hair first. He couldn’t see the face and even with the short hair his mind went, let it be Thor, let it be Thor, because he could handle that. Who he couldn’t handle being his in bed was Captain Tightass who he damn well knew he would have flirted with while he was drunk. He already did it sober!

His not so mystery bed partner turned his face then as he opened his eyes slowly. Steve stared back at him for what felt like a century before he rolled off the bed and grabbed the closest piece of clothing he could. It was Tony’s Black Sabbath t-shirt that he held against his dick as he went fumbling for his own clothes. God bless that shirt. He was going to wear it every day for now on.

Once he had managed to get his clothes on, Steve glared at him like this was all his fault. “Let’s forget this happened.” Without Tony even being able to get a word in the good captain had disappeared out his door.

Plopping down back onto his pillows, Tony glared at the door. “I hate one night stands. Asshole.”


End file.
